broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:DCJoeDog
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bronies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:DCThumbnail.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daipenmon (Talk) 20:57, January 19, 2012 A parent's everlasting hope This is the note I found in my room when I had finally returned home. Its from my parents. There were roses by it. We Miss you every single day. July 20th, 2002 We pray to Celestia for your return. July 20th, 2003 Forever in your parent’s hearts. July 20th, 2004 We hope you’ve found a better place. July 20th, 2005 Praying for your safety, Midnight. July 20th, 2006 We hope everyday that you’re still out there somewhere. July 20th, 2007 You’re always in our thoughts. July 20th, 2008 With every day, every year, and every rose, we miss you more and more July 20th, 2009 Wondering if we’ll ever see you again. July 20th, 2010 After 10 years, we have lost no hope that you will return. July 20th, 2011 Midnight Flare, forever in our hearts, minds, thoughts, and our dreams. July 20th, 2012 ( we are going to make a new chapter soon. I miss read that last post you made. You should archive our stories.) --Midnight Flare 00:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) That is beautiful, did you write that? I actually teared up a bit. T_T Also, I plan on sticking the story so far onto Google Docs and eventually I will add you as a contributor so only we can edit it. DCJoeDog 01:46, January 24, 2012 (UTC) No its from Midnights story. So is the war thing. --Midnight Flare 02:05, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Contests dude on admin. I'm am happy you got one. Maybe one day I can be on too. I don't know what you lent when you said you were unsure about my post. What can I clarify for you DC? --Midnight Flare 00:12, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for what happened, but l did what l had to do.--Daipenmon 00:23, January 25, 2012 (UTC) No I understand about the Phoenix Flare, what I meant was this "how was lunch? I pretty sure I had just gone for the throat." I have no idea what you mean by that. The sentence makes my brain hurt and I don't know how to interpret it. LOL And thank you on the admin thing DCJoeDog 00:28, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh hahaha. I see. I said I sent Fluttershy to go get you when you were left in the gym. I had asked fluttershy to take you to sugar cube corner since I was going (involuntarily I might add) to the clinic. So I thought you would enjoy an afternoon with her. You could say I set up a date for you two. Sorry If I made you a bit mad for that one. Just tried to help. --Midnight Flare 00:39, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm not angry at all. LOL I am enjoying your role in all this. Thank you for the good time. :) DCJoeDog 00:49, January 25, 2012 (UTC) My pleasure DC. You helped me a lot too. More than you know. In real life I have actually perked up. Life doesn't seem so gloomy anymore. Thanks. --Midnight Flare 01:00, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Same here, I like waiting to see what you've added to our saga. LOL This is why I love MLP:FiM and it's fans. DCJoeDog 01:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey um... I Start the second semester.of school tomorrow. I will be able to post.around 6AM sometimes and 3PM Alot School cant stop our story. I'm waiting for you response from my 2 post btw. --Midnight Flare 02:20, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Now I'm going to cry. Dude that picture of midnight looks awesome.his head and mane are a little off but I love it so much. Thank you thank you thank you. He has both wings!!!. Wait.... how did you get his curie mark? Well now I have wings that I can use to fix the other pic Man midnight looks so young in that picture. I redid that first meeting question. For me and rainbow.check it out.--Midnight Flare 04:59, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I know it's a bit off, I could only use two colors instead of the three you use, and the cutie mark I Photoshopped it in from the old Midnight Flare picture you already have.A little cut and paste, cleaned it up and outputted a HUGE hi resolution pic for you. I will check out the text and then go to sleep DCJoeDog 05:05, January 25, 2012 (UTC) His new page is so awesome. Also nopony needs to know about the war. We don't need them freaking out.--Midnight Flare 19:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Edit as you see fit, but I think the Griffon war is just part of our OC canon so it should be put into the page as a reference. It's about encyclopedic information, not a gossip page. :) I will email you a copy of your history so you have an archive copy as well soon. DCJoeDog 19:46, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm awaiting your next post. And you still haven't commented on the meeting story of RD and Midnight. --Midnight Flare 21:43, January 25, 2012 (UTC)